halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:John-117/Archive 1
Cougar John's Last name? *I had an argument one day over John-117's last name. I said it was unknown, but he insists that its "Cougar". --JohnSpartan117 03:41, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :*That does not sound familiar at all. I don't think any of their last names have been revealed, with the execption of Yasmine Zaman. --Dragonclaws 03:47, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :*user:Chiefman117 told me that it was stated in a bungie article. --JohnSpartan117 19:23, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::*Well, they do joke a lot. Perhaps he misunderstood. --Dragonclaws 19:55, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :::*He wasnt the first person to tell me his last name is Cougar...--JohnSpartan117 20:58, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::::*Well, I haven't been able to find anything about it at HBO, so I'd say it's just a rumor. --Dragonclaws 21:09, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::::*Unles theres any solid proof anywhere, I'd just assume it is false. -ED 22:58, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :I win.--JohnSpartan117 08:38, 19 November 2006 (UTC) His last name is 117, he cant remember his last name like Kurt in GoO. remember in The Flood, a soldier says "117? thats a pretty weird name" and then he tries to think back to what his last name was, and can come up with anything. his name is Puma!!! lol jk i dont know. i also think that puma is kewler than cougar -Relentless Persecution (talk)||| 20:47, 15 January 2007 (UTC) perhaps he was thinking of "John Kruger" from Eraser. just a thoughtLeonidas-300 02:40, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Title *Should the article be moved to SPARTAN-117? That would fit in with the other Spartan articles. He is definitely refered to mostly as "Master Chief," but this is only his rank. --Dragonclaws 05:29, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :*'MOVE Spartan 117/Master chief' -- to Change the name to Spartan 117/Master chief --Climax Viod 18:55, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :*'MOVE Master Chief SPARTAN-117' - How about Master Chief SPARTAN-117? --Dragonclaws 19:21, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::*yeah thats good --Climax Viod 19:27, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::*'Move' Its a good idea. But there would be several double-redirects to worry about. -ED 22:58, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :*'MOVE SPARTAN-117' - A move to SPARTAN-117 is probably a good idea for consistency. This page can then redirect to it. Also the following should probably be created as redirects: SPARTAN_117, JOHN-117, JOHN_117. Here's a code for redirect to create those pages: #REDIRECT SPARTAN-117 (although since you're admin, I'm sure you already know that :) ). ::* Unfortunately, with Mediawiki, double redirects can be a pain but "What Links Here" is your friend and if you are careful and gather all referencing articles, especially all referencing redirects, it can be managed. --haxflo 07:06, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::*I would move it to Spartan-117 but have master cheif redirect here King Dharok9 :*'MOVE Master Cheif-117' - How about Master Cheif-117?--prophit of war 23:14, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Master Chief is his rank, SPARTAN-117 is his codename. Mixing the two seems weird. --Dragonclaws 23:59, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Master Chief's archenemy? *Does the Master Chief have an archenemy and who is his archenemy? -- 206.255.17.133 15:17, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :It's the Covenant and those that would do Earth harm lol --Climax Viod 17:33, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :*Although he probably dosnt hate the members of the ODST himself, they do hate him...except for the ones in Halo 2 which is kinda weird...--JohnSpartan117 18:51, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::*I think its just one unit. the 105th ODST division might not like the Master Chief just because he's better than they are or because the ODSTs he killed in 2525 were from the 105th. The ODSTs in Halo 2, however, belong to the 7th ODST division, so manybe the rivalry is exclusive to the 105th. -ED 22:58, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :::*My question is: which character is the Master Chief's archenemy? -- 206.255.17.133 19:10, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::::*Its a rather silly question to ask, because he really dosnt have one. Hes just against the whole Covenant.--JohnSpartan117 01:58, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :*From what I've seen, it's probably the Gravemind.--prophit of war 23:17, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Not necessarily. Gravemind's agenda has yet to be revealed. Perhaps he would choose to cooperate with the Reclaimers, and work out a treaty. We really don't know yet. --Dragonclaws 00:01, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :::Are there any soldiers in iraq that have an archenemy? Master chief is a soldier. He has no archenemy, he's against the forces he is told to be against... * Id say its Gravemind thats his arch enemy, as well as the prophet Truth. Id say the leaders of the two enemy factions are his Arch enemies, like he is the "leader" of the humans (saying hes the best, not the leader). Lt.O'Brien 17:08, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Ghosts Of Onyx I noticed their happens to be mention of Ghosts Of Onyx in the other Spartans articles. Is this restricted speculation? Or should we do it for every spartan topic.--JohnSpartan117 18:54, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Two Things 1. The section of the article talking about the Ark feels weird in comparison to the rest of the article, mostly due to the fact that there wasn't much story to the teaser 2. The Demon - all Spartans are referred to as Demons (as seen in Ghosts of Onyx), due to the fact that they are the strongest enemies the Covenant have encountered from the Human Filth. We dont know if their beliefs have prophecies pertaining to the Demons or not.(needed to split it up) --Vlad3163 18:10, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Starry Night Quote It is not "Negative Sarge, I think we lost him." it's "Negative SIR, I think we lost him." The radio does have some interference coming over it, but its cleary "sir". That Marine must be the rank of 2nd Lt. or higher. 71.136.75.185 02:36, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :I heard Sarge, and it did sound like Johnson to me. Salty 06:08, 10 December 2006 (UTC) You know that thing where in Cheifs memory the girl says "Do you think we'll ever meet them?" well I think he remembered that probably because it didn't turn out the way they thought.--prophit of war 15:55, 23 December 2006 (UTC) *Yes, I did a voice match and from what I can tell it is Sergeant Avery Johnson. By the way, I have a strong inclination that the Boy is John and the girl is Kelly. CaptainAdamGraves *You're right, but the transmission is garbled, but I agree that one of the male voice is Sergeant Avery Johnson. The grabled transmission I am talking about is the presumed Marine. But the answer may be reviewed by Bungie sonner or later. --Master Chief Petty Officer 09:40, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Fission Chamber Actually that would be the covenant fusion chamber not fission. Most likely a pinch fusion deutrium reactor like mentioned in halo ghost of onyx and hal first strike. Even in halo 2 and 1. Oh yeah, that was an assault carrier. :Make that tritium. In First strike, tritium gas was mentioned. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 01:51, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Starry Night You know, if you listen extremely carefully you'll here cortana say "Chief Leave Me."--Halo3 On the Ground? Actually, if you had played Halo 1 and Halo 2, are you aware that after eliminating every enemies on the ground side, you went underground right (ex. The Silent Cartographer in Halo 1, my memorable little journey), you would find that there are still some of them on the upper level when you return for extraction, how is it suppose to be? :they get dropped in -Lt.O'Brien 17:01, 8 January 2007 (UTC) rank Where do you people keep getting Sergeant Major, its equal to command master chief petty officer not master chief petty officer its shows right on that link in in rank part of this artical. So in summary Sergeant Major(SM)-Commanda Master Chief Petty Officer(CMCPO)--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 19:08, 14 January 2007 (UTC) In the U.S. Armed Forces, Master Chief Petty Officer (Navy) and Master Gunnery Sergeant AND Sergeant Major (Marine Corps) share the same enlisted pay-grade of E-9. This means that the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer is equal to BOTH these ranks. I don't know where you pulled Command Master Chief Petty Officer from, but perhaps you should do a bit more research on the subject before continuously reverting this accurate fact. Manticore 07:24, 19 January 2007 (UTC) They are in pay grade E-9 but that is what there PAYED hense the name as you can see master gunnery sgt is over master cheif petty officer meaning equle. Command master chirf petty oficer is under sgt major. E-9 Marine Corps: MGySgt - SgtMaj - SMOMC Navy: MCPO - CMCPO - MCPON --[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 19:58, 19 January 2007 (UTC) A FACE ON HIS VISOR??? If you make this image bigger you can see what look's like a face on the cheifs visor. Is it??--Spartan 1 1 7 23:20, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :All I see is a hallway. guesty-persony- '''I too have an AI... 23:26, 17 January 2007 (UTC) All I see is only something that has nothing to do with the Master Chief! Some blur shape I reckon!--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:18, 18 January 2007 (UTC) i agree i can only see what looks to be a hallway, kk , thanks mate, J!MMY8806 17:07, 18 January 2007 (UTC) I see what look's like a half of a small face. Click on this second one then tell me what you see and think. =] It's easier to see if you click on the- Download high resolution version (2560x1440, 408 KB) --Spartan 1 1 7 21:31, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Oh thanks, now I can see it, it looks more like a Grunt, or a Brute!--Master Chief Petty Officer 11:16, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Hmmm..., never thought of it that way. Guess your right. Any other ideas on what it might be. Anybody???--Spartan 1 1 7 12:31, 19 January 2007 (UTC) any body that dosent think its his face has a full barrel of s@#$t in there head.he does look weird though.BlondieElite1:19:07 Thank you for that BlondieElite--Spartan 1 1 7 21:50, 20 January 2007 (UTC) He is at aggresive stand, maybe he is preparing for a battle!--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:03, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Not a Face Sorry but that is not a face. While that looks like a nostril, that is simply an illusion., a reflection of something else.It even mentions in one of the halo books that you cannot look through a spartans gold and reflective visor to view the face.The only way is two lift the visor or remove the helmet, though that does look like an ear. I highly dought that to be even a face though. Bungie even confirmed it not to be a face. Sorry to burst the bubble.Halo3 01:17, 20 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Also, why would Bungie even show Master Chief's face in developement of the game or in a meere and one of the most common screen shots that is'nt even that important. Not only that but why would Bungie spoil all the fun and secrets by showing the face of Master Chief before the game. Showing Master Chief's face before the game comes out would be like telling a person all the good parts of a movie that person had'nt seen before in a movie theater spoiling the fun.Keep in mind Bungie is being very secretive with every thing they're showing including certain pictures,most likely excluding that one. I'de think it would be foolish for a smart,intelligent company with good reputation like Bungie to spoil every thing.Believe me, if that contained Master Chief's face , even a portion, or even a tiny portion of Master Chief's face,Bungie would keep this picture,if it contained any clue of Master Chief's face, and any other clue of Master Chief's face at top secret status like O.N.I keeping it's contents at section 1-0. Bungie would be at anybody's and every internet sight's,that contained a clue of Master Chief's face, throat. There would be thousands of sights being shut down at once by Bungie for containing any clue of something top secret that belongs to them. If you search well enough you will come across an internet article talking about internet sites that posted images of Halo 3's menu being shut down as that image was top secret.Please don't get your hopes up of any sign of Master Chief's face.Halo3 02:20, 21 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Well, you have a point, but I still think it looks more like a Grunt!--Master Chief Petty Officer 07:20, 21 January 2007 (UTC) I wasn't indicating that it was the chief's face. I was mearlly saying that what is the face on the '''reflection of chief's visor. I know that they wan't show his face before the game even came out. I honestly don't think that they ever will. And..., im fine with that. I honestly applaude them because I know it's for the best cause. I kinda don't even wanna see his face either way. All I was saying is that there's a refllection on his visor that look's like a face. Also I agree with Master Chief Petty Officer that it does kinda look like a face of a grunt.--Spartan 1 1 7 16:14, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Well, Bungie never want to show the Chief's face, it is suppose to be hidden! --Master Chief Petty Officer 07:42, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Gallery Using the random function causes the images to appear on the unused page so made this gallery to keep them "used" -- Esemono 01:16, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Halo2 720p large.jpg Image:Still 03.jpg Image:HALO 3.JPG